MattxMello Lazy Afternoon
by AlexLeaderOfTheDamned
Summary: This was especially fun to write!


Matt sat back on the couch and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What's wrong with me?" he muttered. "That's the fifth round of halo I've lost in a row..."

He reached for the box of cigarettes on the table and realized they were all gone. With a deep groan, he contemplated getting up or not.

He grabbed his cell right next to the empty box and dialed Mello's number.

"Hey Mello," he said. "Are you busy?"

Mello was sitting on his bed, doing nothing. He pulled out a chocolate bar from his pocket and took a bite.

He grabbed his phone, hearing it ring, then flipped it open and pressed it to his ear. "Hello? Oh hey Matt." he said, grinning slightly. "No I'm not busy. What's up?"

"Would you be willing to run me an errand?" Matt said, tossing the empty cigarette box in the garbage. "If you do, there will be chocolate waiting for you. Plenty of it."

"Sure. What do you need?" Mello asked.

Matt chuckled. "Cigarettes." he said. "I'm all out, and I'm too damn lazy to get up..."

Mello rolled his eyes "Lazy ass. I'll be over in a bit." he said, getting up and walking out of his room.

Matt laughed as he put his phone down. "You better believe it." he said, picking up the controller for Halo.

Within two minutes, he had died again.

"ugh, maybe I'm too tense..." he hissed setting the controller down again. "I need to blow off some steam."

Mello sighed, then put the phone in his pocket, then walked to his car then to the store. He bought Matt's cigarettes, then left, now driving to the gamer's house.

He walked up to the door and knocked on it.

As soon as the knock sounded, Matt realized the only chocolate he had in the house was chocolate sauce.

He hoped it would suffice as he walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey Matt." Mello said, pulling the cigarette pack out of his pocket and handing it to him. "Theres your cigarettes."

Matt grinned and broke open the plastic, slipping one out and lighting it with a flick of his wrist.

"Chocolate, I promised you chocolate." he said, taking a long drag from the cigarette and crossing the room to the fridge.

He took out the chocolate sauce and waved the bottle in Mello's face. "This is all I have." he said. "Will it be enough?"

Mello rolled his eyes, then took the bottle. "Yeah." he said, Then asked "So what were you doing before you called?"

"Failing at Halo, if you can believe it." Matt smirked and took the bottle back, squirting some of the chocolate onto his finger and holding it out. "It's dark chocolate. do you like dark chocolate?"

"Cant believe that you would fail at any video game." he said, then raised a brow. "Dark chocolate?" he repeated, having never tried it, suprisingly. He took Matt's hand and licked the finger with the chocolate on it.

Matt's heart suddenly thudded in his chest.

iFuck, shouldn't have done that.../i he thought as he felt pleasureable pangs shoot down between his legs.

Mello's tongue...it was so hot and wet...Matt found himself picturing other things that it could be used for.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"You like it?" he asked, covering two of his fingers in the sweet, bitter goo. "Have some more."

Mello nodded, then licked the fingers again, gently sucking on them as well, wanting to get more of the liquid.

Matt swallowed loudly and felt his cheeks darken when there was an obvious rise in his pants.

Oh, how shamefully delicious.

He groaned and shuddered, as he watched Mello's eyes close in bliss as he cleaned the chocolate from his fingers.

"Tilt your head back and open your mouth." he hissed.

"Why?" Mello asked, giving Matt a questioning look, but did as he was told and tilted his head back, slowly opening his mouth. Matt licked his lips as soon as he saw Mello's eyes were closed and turned the bottle upside down, pouring the sweet, sticky goo into his mouth. Mello moaned a bit, licking the sweet liquid as it entered his mouth, swallowing it.

Matt nearly gasped as he saw some of the chocolate dribble out of the corners of Mello's mouth and trickle down his chin, down his neck.

He put the bottle aside and pushed Mello against the counter, as they were still in the kitchen.

"You missed some." he said softly and started to trace his hot tongue up the dark lines of chocolate that ran down Mello's neck.

Mello's eyes opened, and a big blush spread across his face. "M-Matt?" he gasped, looking at him.

Matt smirked and continued to lick up the goo, sucking the skin clean of any traces of the sticky sweet stuff.

He had gone completely hard within his jeans, and with every shift he made, the heated skin brushed against the denim and sent shivers up his spine.

Without thinking, he pressed his bosy against Mello's as he sucked his neck, and his erection was pressed firmly into the younger male's stomach.

Mello moaned even more as Matt continued to lick him clean of the chocolate. His eyes widened when he felt the gamer's erection pressed against his stomach.

Matt leaned back, still forcing their hips to make contact, and opened his mouth, showing the enticing black goo on his tongue, teasing Mello with it.

Fuck, he was desperate.

And fuck, Mello was so, so cute...

Mello stared at Matt, pouting. "Damnit Matt...Don't tease me!" he growled, leaning forward.

Matt smirked and crashed in for a bruisingkiss, letting all the warmed sweet goo trickle into Mello's mouth, rubbing his hot tongue against the blonde's own quivering one. "Mm..." Mello moaned into the kiss, grabbing onto the counter for support. He licked at Matt's tongue, tasting the sweet flavor on it.

Matt instantly felt himself harden even more within his jeans, and groaned deeply. He suddenly got an idea and grabbed the chocolate sauce, and unzipped his pants.

He was going commando, so his erection sprang forward immediately. grinning. Matt squeezed the bottle and let the chilled treat drip down and smother the hot organ.

"You'll do anything for chocolate, isn't that right Mello?" Matt grinned.

Mello raised a brow at him, then looked down, realizing what he was talking about. He smirked and slid down, so he was face to face with the gamer's erection. He flicked his tongue out and licked the head, looking up to see his reaction.

A shiver wracked up the gamer's spine as his head rolled back and his eyes closed. He gripped the counter for support to keep his shaking legs underneath him.

Mello chuckled, then licked at the erection again, before placing the head of it in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Matt's hips trembled madly as he fought crying out. Or collapsing. Neither would be good. Mello put more of it in his mouth, starting to suck on it, while still licking around it.

"Ahh, Mello..." Matt moaned, placing his hand on the top of Mello's blonde head. "Fuck, that feels good...!"

Mello moaned around his cock. 'Glad you like it' he thought to himself, sucking on it more. Matt couldn't help himself, he started ot thrust his hips, more of his chocolate-covered cock sliding into Mello's tight, hot throat.

Mello gagged a bit as the cock was forced deeper into his throat, but quickly recovered, sucking on it harder. He moaned again as the chocolate slid down from Matt's cock and went down his throat.

Matt moaned deeply as he thrust his hips a bit harder, sliding more and more of his cock down Mello's throat until eventually the short springy hairs at the base of his cock that proved Mett was, indeed, a natural redhead, were tickling Mello's nose.

"You love the taste, huh?" he smirked. "Move your head, suck me down, show me how much you want it...!"

Mello moaned even more as the cock was moved even more, causing him to deep throat it. He pulled his head back and forth, his throat rubbing around Matt's cock. Matt let out a deep groan of content pleasure. Fuck, he needed this.

He grabbed tighter onto Mello's hair and started to move him faster, thrusting his hips faster at the same time.

"Mm!" Mello moaned around the cock, moving back and forth at a quicker pace due to Matt, and then resumed sucking on it.

"Mello...fuck, I'm close..." Matt moaned deeply, feeling his release burn at his underbelly.

Mello moaned in reponse, slowly licking up what was left of the chocolate covering the cock.

Matt cried out as his wonderful release was met and threw his head back, crying with pleasure, the thick seed pouring into Mello's mouth and down his face. Mello moaned deeply and swallowed it all down. Matt smirked and grabbed the bottle of chocolate sauce and took his shirt off, letting it pour down over his abs sensually, dripping back down onto his cock. Mello stared at Matt's chocolate covered body, feeling himself getting hard. He smirked and slowly licked up the chocolate on the gamer's cock and abs. Matt moaned and let his head fall back, placing his hand on the top of mello's head. "Your tongue is so hot..." he hissed. "Fuck..."

Mello smirked even more, then licked even higher up, to his chest, starting to suck and nip at the gamer's skin, leaving small hickeys.

"Ahhh...Mello..." Matt groaned and slid his hands sensually down Mello's back, down to his round ass and squeezed it tightly in his hands. He roughly traced one of his fingers up the crease of the seam in the back of the blonde's tight pants.

His other hand wandered around to harshly rub against the bulge in the younger male's pants.

"This must be so uncomfortable..." he purred. "Pants like this..."

Mello moaned, pausing his sucking. He looked up at Matt, then whispered "Maybe you should help me take them off then..."

Matt dropped to his knees in front of the blonde and took hold of the zipper tassle in his teeth, pulling it down slowly. He was eager to see what type of underwear Mello wore.

Or if he wore any at all.

Mello looked down at Matt, watching as he undid his pants. He, unlike Matt, wore black boxers, which had a bulge that was getting more noticable every minute. Matt slipped Mello's pants down his hips, observing the bulge in the garment before his face. With a smirk, he started to kiss and nip the cloth.

Mello moaned. "Matt...Just take them off already!" He pleaded, bucking his hips.

Matt chuckled darkly. "No, I want to torture you a bit first." he said, and proceeded to start sucking the length through the cloth. Mello whimpered, biting his lip. He hated being tease like this! After several agonizing seconds, Matt pulled the blonde's boxers down. Mello felt a blush spread across his face as he looked at his erection.

"Delicious..." Matt murmured before slowly engulfing the entire length into his hot, wet throat.

Mello gripped onto the counter. "Matt..you're so...hot~" he panted.

Matt bobbed his head, letting out a low, deep moan every time Mello's cock ground deep into the back of his throat. his hand raised and started to slowly tease and fondle his sack, the other then rising to pinch the blonde's nipples.

Mello moaned, feeling the burning feeling in his lower belly. "Matt..." he moaned, looking at the gamer.

Suddenly both his hands buried their long nails into the supple flesh of the blonde's thighs as he kicked his throat into overdrive, slamming down hard over and over again, sucking the whole length deep inside its slick folds.

"Matt..ahhh!" he moaned, releasing his own sweet seed into Matt's mouth.

Matt's own cock jumped in surprise and pleasure as the savory fluid filled his mouth. He moaned loudly as he swallowed it dowm, releasing Mello's cock with a small "pop" and standing up, rubbing his own precum and saliva-soaked cock against mello's stomach.

Mello was panting heavily, his lower area shaking a bit. He was gripping onto the counter for support. "Matt..." he moaned.

"Turn around and bend over the counter." Matt smirked, smothering three of his fingers with chocolate sauce. Mello did as told, turning around so his back faced the gamer, and then bent over, knowing what was going to happen next. Matt pressed one of the chocolate-covered digits passed the ring of muscle barring entrance to Mello's sexy body. Mello gasped, feeling the cold liquid-covered finger enter him. Matt pressed a second finger inside the blonde, then the third, thrusting and scissoring them. Mello moaned as the other fingers were inside of him, slowly shutting his eyes. Matt continued to thrust his fingers inside the blonde, aiming for that sweet spot inside him.  
_Ah, there is is!_ he thought, feeling the little hard lump. He started to pummel his fingers against it, scraping the sensitive organ with his fingernails.

"Aahhhhnnn..!" Mello screamed in pleasure and pain, but mostly pleasure, feeling as Matt attacked his sweet spot.

"Beautiful..." matt purred as he drank in that lustful scream, continuing to abuse that one spot so sweetly, trying to get more of Mello's gorgeous voice, high and sweet with pleasure. Mello continued to scream in pleasure, loving the feeling that Matt was giving him with his fingers.

Matt suddenly pulled his fingers out of Mello's spasming hole, only to replace it moments later by his thick, needy cock.

"Ahhh! Matt you're so big!" Mello moaned.

With that comment, Matt's pride and cock swelled and he grabbed Mello's slender, boyish hips, rocking his body against him, his thick organ sliding deep inside him, waiting for the command for him to go faster.

Mello moaned louder, then said "Faster!"

Matt smirked and braced his hands on the counter in order to thrust faster. He slammed his hips against the blonde's ass harder with every thrust, practically ripping his teeth into his neck. Mello screamed in ecstasy everytime Matt slammed into him.

"Fuck! Mello...you're so tight!" Matt hissed, bucking his hips faster, his heavy sack smacking against the back of Mello's legs with every strong, bold thrust. He grabbed the bottle of abused chocolate sauce and squirted more down onto his cock while he thrust, making it cold again, and easier to go even faster. Mello shivered, moaning at the coldness of his seme's member as he rammed it into him. Matt gently twisted the blonde's neck so he could kiss him deeply as he thrust deeper inside him, ramming more furiosuly against his sweet spot, the cold treat quickly warming up from the friction.

Mello accepted the kiss eagerly, moaning loudly into it as Matt rammed into his prostate. He could feel his climax coming fast. "Mmm...Matt.." he moaned into the kiss.

Mello accepted the kiss eagerly, moaning loudly into it as Matt rammed into his prostate. He could feel his climax coming fast. "Mmm...Matt.." he moaned into the kiss.

"I love you too...aaahhh!" he shouted back, releasing onto his chest and the counter.

Matt let out a low, deep moan as he felt his release shoot out of him and fill his sweet lover...at least he hoped he could call Mello his lover... Mello moaned as he was filled up with the gamer's sweet seed.

"Mello...I really do love you..." Matt moaned as his orgasm ebbed. He collapsed over the blonde, wrapping his arms around his waist, and kissed his neck.

Mello's hands moved down to Matt's arms, holding onto them. "I know...I love you too."

Matt rolled Mello over onto his back, still leaning against the counter, and kissed him deeply, passionately. "I feel stupid for not telling you sooner..."

"Its alright Matt....Atleast you told me." Mello told him, kissing him back in equal passion.

"We made a mess." Matt chuckled, looking at the semen splattered across the counter, across their bodies, and the chocolate that dripped everywhere.

Mello nodded, looking around as well. "Yeah..."

"We can clean up later." Matt said, kissing the blonde deeply again, holding him tighter to his body.

"Yeah…" Mello murmured with a small smile and kissed him back.


End file.
